Scorecards
HugeTFPFan's Scorecards is a review series from HugeTFPFan that premiered on September 13, 2018. Considered his most popular review series, it involves him presenting his thoughts on the show's episodes in a visual deviation and his overall thoughts in the description. The series currently stands on four seasons and so far 33 reviews have been published for the series. 19 more reviews have been planned for the series. The series started when HugeTFPFan was inspired by people like Intrancity and various other cartoon reviewers from their scorecards to make his own in September 2018. Although he was about to make a Johnny Test scorecard first, it had not been released to DeviantArt yet, which lead to his next scorecard being the first in the series, The Transformers movies. At this point, he began to develop more and more scorecards from all the pieces of media he has seen. By Season 2, however, was when he began to slow down on scorecard production. Format HugeTFPFan's scorecards have been noted to have more effort compared to most cartoon reviewers' scorecards. They could even compete with Intrancity. His scorecards are split up into different sections, which includes the episode ratings section, the final ratings section, and the description. Episode ratings section See also: ZanderTube's Scorecards Key HugeTFPFan determines the size of these scorecards by the number of episodes, shorts, films, etc., the series hold, counting them up and determining the nearest square root number. They are then organized into the left side of the scorecard with it sometimes having symbols like a best and worst symbol or many other symbols depending on the number of episodes and how HugeTFPFan watched the episode. Final ratings section The first thing that appears from top to bottom is the logo of the piece of media or the name of the thing being reviewed. Underneath it is the Top 10 lists which determines what HugeTFPFan considers to be one of the best or worst of the piece of media. Usually, some of the titles had to be shortened to fit with the size of the scorecard. When there are less than fifty episodes but at least twenty-five, the Top 10 lists are reduced to a Top 5 and if there are two of them, then there has to be one-hundred episodes for both of these lists to be raised to a Top 10. If there was just one Top 10 list, then it must have at least fifty episodes to be upgraded from a Top 5 to a Top 10. HugeTFPFan got the idea when Intrancity said that if there were at least 500 episodes, both Top 10 lists are upgraded to a Top 20. Underneath the Top 10 lists are the rating counters or rating buttons as HugeTFPFan likes to call them, where they're used to count the number of times the rating was classified in the piece of media's contents. The buttons are colored to match the rating's color. The Elite and Notorious counters are different from the others as they have a distinct font and effect with the Elite button being light purple to it whereas the Notorious button contains flames. Next, the piece of media's final ratings are determined from the overall rating to the final rating of the season, show, franchise, etc. The letter and percentage are sometimes placed underneath the final rating or moved to either side to make room for the final rating of the show's contents. The pie chart is placed underneath the final ratings as it shows how much the ratings' appearances compare to one another. And finally, the Notice is place at the bottom right of the scorecard to remind people to respect HugeTFPFan's opinions on the subject. Description This section holds HugeTFPFan's overall thoughts and review on the subject by explaining what he liked and disliked about it from its writing, quality, and characters being critiqued. The review starts with HugeTFPFan's introduction to the subject he's reviewing which then moves along towards his history or experience with the piece of media, which is sometimes excluded if he has no history regarding the subject. After that, he would break down the pie chart and the subject's ratings and move on towards his first thoughts on the subject, leading him to talk about the writing, quality, and characters. He concludes each section he's critiquing with a verdict and end off the review with his final thoughts, summary, final rating, and epilogue. Each section is divided. The title of the section is typed in capitalized letters and is in bold to tell the reader which section he or she is about to read. The Verdict aspect of the review is also in bold as well as the characters he's reviewing but that is only in the characters section. The aspects he's reviewing are underlined. In his first and final thoughts section, the summary of the series is in quote. In the former, at the end of the quote follows a source he's crediting like Google, Wikipedia, or any other source. If a franchise has two or more shows, the format of the review changes to this structure: Show A: First Thoughts, Writing, Quality, Characters, Final Thoughts Show B: First Thoughts, Writing, Quality, Characters, Final Thoughts And after he reviewed all the installments in the franchise, he then gives his epilogue. If he can describe the whole franchise, then there might be a section where he gives his final thoughts on the entire franchise. Each installment being reviewed starts with the heading of the show being reviewed surrounded by asterisks above the "FIRST THOUGHTS" heading, although it isn't in bold. Preceding the show's name is the part number. Production The making of a scorecard Pre-production When HugeTFPFan makes a scorecard, the first thing he does when reviewing the piece of media is to choose which one to review. Before previewing the series, HugeTFPFan writes his first thoughts on it before previewing its first episodes. After some research including a preview of the piece of media's content, HugeTFPFan will greenlight the scorecard if he thinks it'll be interesting to him and the community. If not, then he'll establish the final rating to the show right away and keep it secret. Watch process When he begins to watch the piece of media, he brings along notes to remember the aspects he likes/dislikes about it, '' scorecard, initially made on May 3, 2019.]] which he'd usually begin after two episodes/movies. The positive and negative sections are divided by two lines which the inside indicates the aspects he is mixed on. Both the positive and negative sections have the headings "WRITING", "QUALITY", and "CHARACTERS" to know what praise or criticism belongs to which. Sometimes, he'll add a section at the bottom of the scorecard's notes to tell him what sentences to add in his review of the series. The production of the scorecard, or the watch-progress, usually depends on the length of the piece of media. Recent scorecards can take weeks or even months to complete whereas earlier scorecards, particularly those in the first season, can usually take less than 1 month. When calculating an episode's rating, Intrancity finds the mean of the percentages he rated each aspect. For a season piece of media's final rating, Intrancity compiles all the percentages and find the mean of them. Post-production/Scorecard making When HugeTFPFan is done reviewing the series, that is when the post-production stage begins, or when he makes the scorecard. The software he mainly uses for his reviews is MS Paint. He starts with the title cards/screenshots section where he starts on an empty canvas with a size of 288x216, 384x216, or other formats depending on which format the piece of media is in. Counting the amount of content reviewed for the scorecard, he finds the square root of the number and resize the canvas to the beginning size times the square root minus the decimals. If it isn't a perfect square, HugeTFPFan adds one more value to the square root number. Depending on the number of contents included, the scorecard might be wider or taller. After resizing, he applies the title cards/screenshots to the scorecard via internet or own screenshots. After he's finished with them, HugeTFPFan then pastes the logo of the piece of media on the right side of the scorecard and after that, applies the ratings to all the title cards and screenshots. When he's finished with that, he makes the Top 10 lists without their effects (which would be the last thing HugeTFPFan would add to the scorecard) and count how many times the ratings appear in the scorecard, which he would use that to make the pie chart. Before making the pie chart, HugeTFPFan checks to make sure all the ratings in the title cards section are present. He uses Meta-Chart to find the percentage of the slices and applies them to MS Paint where he would apply the percentages of the respective ratings and their colors. He then copies the pie chart via screenshot zoomed in at 300%, paste it in, remove the white background, and resize it to fit the size of the final ratings section. Since it may look blurry when resized, Intrancity uses the paint bucket tool, copies the slice's color, and fill it about two to three times to make sure it looks sharp and clean. After he's done with the pie chart, Intrancity brings along the appropriate rating buttons for the scorecard from a template he made showing all the rating buttons used for reach rating. He counts the number of ratings that appears in the scorecard before splitting them into rows of two or more where he would space them evenly. Below them, he applies the final ratings for the piece of media and its contents. He then goes back to the rating buttons where he applies the numbers for each of the rating's appearances in the scorecard. The first color they start with is black so that Intrancity can see where he's placing them, then he colors it with their respective rating color, and apply a layer style that makes them more visible. The last things he adds to the scorecard are the notices and the effects to the Top 10 lists. And after that, the scorecard is finished unless some new episodes arrive. If the title cards section becomes too tall, then Intrancity would resize the scorecard where the title cards section will resemble the dimensions close to a perfect square and have the ratings and title cards/screenshots rearranged. After he finished the scorecard, he begins to type the review, whose process is slow because Intrancity usually isn't interested in writing the review. Once he's finished with the review, he checks the review for errors and saves it to be pasted into DeviantArt later. When it gets pasted into DeviantArt, Intrancity checks for the summaries of the series and his overall thoughts on the series to be quoted and the show names he reviewed to be linked to. Origins After a while, Zander, who classified his last name top secret, the owner of the HugeTFPFan account, became interested in cartoons in March 2018 after seeing The Loud House for the first time. Despite being interested in cartoons, he reviewed the Transformers movies in his first scorecard, which is ironic because he became interested in reviewing cartoons and not movies. While looking up some of the cartoons he reviewed later online to see what people thought of them, he also read some reviews that interested him, specifically the scorecards of Intrancity, TheReviewer20, mlp-vs-capcom, and various other cartoon reviewers inspired him to make scorecards. His first attempt at a scorecard was making a scorecard on the first season on the Nickelodeon series that he bought the first season DVD of, The Loud House, around June 26, 2018. However, according to his Intrancity's Scorecards Scorecard, he stated that he'll review the show after doing Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. But because of how much his thoughts on the show has changed, he waited for the right time. On September 13, 2018, he would later on make a scorecard on a movie series from his childhood, the'' Transformers movies, experimenting with the size of his scorecards and how his ratings affect the episodes. He would make more of these scorecards later on with ones on the ''Transformers Aligned continuity and [[the Star Trek movies|the Star Trek movies]]. When taking a look at these scorecards, he realized the potential they cared if he did the same style towards many other shows, which motivated him to watch shows like Transfoemers: Animated, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Johnny Test, Harvey Street Kids, and many more. But, when school started again for him, he somehow didn't do any schoolwork that year and the last shows he finished in Season 1 were the Transformers G1 Continuity and Transformers: Cyberverse. It wouldn't be until April 2019 that he decided to go back to watching and reviewing cartoons again with him starting production on his next two scorecards; Danny Phantom and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Production was moving smoothly for both of these scorecards, and when Summer break started, he focused on reviewing Adventure Time. While working on these shows, he knocked around a couple of ideas of some new review series he can use for his scorecards, which would later become the ControChoices series and the Pros and Cons. List of scorecards Main article: List of scorecards Reception Influence Category:Review series